Twenty years Later in Rainbow Kingdom
by Laquane2020
Summary: Twenty years into the Rainbow Kingdom. and Little true has grown up into a teenager. So has Zee, and they're still great friemds. But what will happen when these two best friends find something more then just their Friendship? Well you'll just have to find out and see.
1. Chapter 1 Rainbow Kingdom twenty years

**Chapter 1 Twenty years later in Rainbow Kingdom**

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away, 20 years later to be exactly two grown teenagers named True and Zee, were about 16 and 13 years old. they were ready for there day of High School together. But True wasn't sure she was ready for high school though, you see when she was little, see might have had a young crush on Zee as long as she can remember. But she didn't want to break their friendship so, see just kept it a secret for the last 19 years.

**True's POV**

I woke up about 7'clock this morning because, it was the first day of College.

"Good Morning Zee!" I said to my best friend.

Good Morning to you as well True!" Zee said to me.

"Are you ready for College?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, I've been waiting all summer for this! How about you True, are you ready?" Zee asked me.

"Kinda Nervous, I mean College, is going to be a lot harder then High School

"Hey Zee, can I tell you something?"

"Sure True, what is it?"

That's when I leaned closer to Zee, then kissed him on the lips. Zee was speechless. I smiled when I kissed him..

"True, I have been waiting for you to kiss we since we were kids...

"Wait what, you Knew?" I asked him.

"Of course I knew True, so the biggest question is, do you want to my my girlfriend?"

I could believe what Zee just asked me. So I took a deep breath, and answered him this.

"Yes Zee, I would love to be your girlfriend."

**Author's note: So I changed this Chapter a bit to make sense so instead of Zee being 16, he is 37 years old and True is 27 years old.**


	2. Chapter 2 High School First Periode

**Chapter 2 The First date**

**Zee's POV**

During True and I's first date we went to a restaurant right across the street

"Welcome to shay La goods I'll be your waiter my name is Walter, and what will you be have today good sir?" Walter asked me.

"I will have the corn salad to start with please and thank you."

"Excellent!" Walter the waiter said to me

" And for the fir madam?" Walter the waiter asked True.

"Just water please thank you." True said

After Trur and I finished ordering our food I had to ask her something.

"So, True why didn't you tell me you had a crush on me?" I asked her.

" Because I was shy to tell you." she said to me.

"We were just kids back then Zee. I didn't know what I was feeling back when we were kids."


	3. Chapter 3 The Proposal

**Chapter 3 The Proposal**

**Zee's POV**

after our date in Sha la goods, I took true to a beach where I was tingling inside because I was about to do something amazing.

"True, these past couple of weeks has been amazing! And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said to her as I got on one knee.

" True, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" I asked her as I opened a black box revealing an engagement ring.

"Oh my God Zee, it's beautiful woman of course I'll marry you!" she said to me as I looked her up and sung her around.


	4. Chapter 4 talk about the Future

**Chapter 4 True and Zee talking about their Future**

**Author: Hey guys how ya doing? Thstd great. Sorry to that it took me so long to update yhis story but I'm back so without further ado I give you the next Chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: True and Zee talk about there Future

Inside their house Zee and True were talking about their future in the phone.

"Hey babe!" Zee said to True.

"Hello baby!" True said to Zee.

"So babe, when we get married one day, fo you want to have kids of our own?" *Zee asked True.

"You mean rase a family of our own?' True asked Zee.

"Well yeah." Zee said to True.

"Oh you are one lovely girl True." Zee said to her.

" Oh hey, I gotta go." Zee said to True.

we

"Oh okay Zee I love you." True said to Zee.

" I love you too True." Zee a

said to True.

Author: Hey guys I know this

was short but it will get longer in the next chapter hopefully I'm just working on my other stories right now so you could bear with me and be patient the other stories and chapters will be done hopefully by the end of this year so just be patient thanks and remember and, review.


End file.
